


Sedated

by Dangelin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt, hozier inspire this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangelin/pseuds/Dangelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He locked himself away in his room and started writing to calm himself down. Then he heard it. A guitar. No, not a guitar. A bass.<br/>"Raphael needs to distract himself and Simon playing is a nice distraction"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Everyone was sleeping. The night before they had a fight against a group of werewolves, then some demons appeared, and then the shadowhunters followed and what have started like a friendly dispute become into a bloodbath. The bad kind of blood. Elise died, and Raphael knew he should be glad only one of them was killed, but one was enough to felt like a failure to the whole clan. All the others trusted him. After that night? He wasn’t so sure.

They deserved rest and he couldn’t. He locked himself away in his room and started writing to calm himself down. Then he heard it. A guitar. No, not a guitar. A bass.

For some time he received complains about the fledgling playing music at all times, so he dismissed everyone saying he would talk to Simon, the agreement was that he could play when everyone was sleeping (and profoundly so), or when no one was at the Hotel. And for weeks he didn’t received another complaint, so he thought the solution worked.

He never heard Simon playing. Until that night. It might be because the hotel was really silent or because he was desperately trying to hear anything apart from his thoughts. The boy was singing too, “ _To feel dizzy, to derail the mind of me_ ”, he was singing, and he had to admit he had a nice voice. The song was relaxing which was funny because the boy was all the contrary. He managed to get the worse of the vampire.

Last night for example he was furious because Simon wasn’t around, he was with his shadowhunters friends doing whatever the hell the always do, and Raphael was angry because one more in the group could make a difference and… _we are deaf, we are numb,_ the boy sang, and who was he kidding? He was angry because Simon was out of his sight and that worried him like hell, was he hurt? Was he dying? Why he couldn’t stay with the group? Why Simon didn’t like being next to Raphael?

 _I keep catching the words, but the meaning is thin._ Simon wanted to be a shadowhunter so much it physically hurt Raphael. He could be eternality young and powerful and he still preferred to be part of a reckless and stupid group.

Simon kept singing, and Raphael was furious, like always. He left his room and marched towards Simon’s room at the end of the hallway. Everyone was sleeping except for the boy and he was going to regret not being sleeping.

When he opened the door to his room he couldn’t take another step inside. Simon was sitting on the edge of his bed, the bass over his knees and his fingers were caressing the strings. He was a soft boy, but playing he become something different, sharper and eerie. It was the first time Raphael felt Simon belonged to the downworld.

“ _So we are slaves to any semblance of touch_ ” Simon sang unaware of Raphael’s prescience on his rooms, just for that Raphael wanted to interrupt to remind him of train his senses.

But he couldn’t interrupt. He look. Well, he looked handsome. He was wearing his glasses again (something Raphael noticed the boy did whenever he wanted to feel human).

“ _Darlin’, don’t you, stand there watching, won’t you_ ” he sang but he wasn’t talking to Raphael he was still oblivious of him. If Raphael had a heart he would probably had a heart attack because for some reason listen the word ‘darling’ come out of Simon’s mouth was doing strange things to him.

“ _Any way to distract and sedate_ ” the boy continue and Raphael was in a trance. Not just from his voice but his appearance, his curly hair was falling over his eyes and it looked so soft, was it always looked like that? His arms were lean but strong because of all the work out. And his fingers were beautiful and quick while moving between the cords, again and again. He also had a nice jaw connected to a strong neck. And he had to stop thinking about it, But his lips were the best part, they moved while he was singing and from time to time he licked them and that was very distracting.

Then he realized, he needed to be distracted.

Very quietly and swiftly he sat in a chair in front of Simon, he was an expert at being smooth so the boy didn’t noticed him. He closed his eyes and let himself be relaxed by the fledgling.

“ _Free and young and we can feel none of it_ ” was the last thing he sang before stopping the sound of the bass. And then he screamed. “Raphael! What are you doing here! Oh my G... I woke you? Shit, shit I’m so sorry, I thought it was a good time to do it and…”

“Deja de hablar and keep singing.”

“What?”

“You hear me.” Said Raphael but the boy kept staring at him, numb and confused so Raphael sighed and explained himself. “I’m having a rough day and for some reason your voice is relaxing enough so please, keep doing it.

He was in silence for a couple of seconds, in which Raphael tough of leaving, but then he pick up the instrument. “Any preferences?”

“I like the one you were singing.”

“Yeah, it kind of remind me of us you know?” said and he wasn’t human but he was almost blushing. “Hozier makes really good songs. There’s another I think you might like” he said almost talking to himself, but Raphael didn’t mind. The boy prepared himself and started a new song. “ _I had a thought, dear_ ”.

And like that he transform, but this time he wasn’t lost in himself, he was looking right into Raphael’s eyes. And when he sang “ _we should just kiss like real people do_ ” Raphael was staring at him too. Looking at him, truly, for the first time.


	2. Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had changed between Simon and Raphael. Raphael knew that but he tried to bury the thoughts. He had realized something about the fledgling, something that he was too stubborn to put it in words. Something changed and he was scare for the first time in a long time, because he couldn’t control it.

Something had changed between Simon and Raphael. Raphael knew that but he tried to bury the thoughts, the night after he listened Simon play they were having dinner with the rest of the vampires, and everyone knew something was different, and the sweet Alice pointed it out.

“Why are you not screaming at Simon? I thought that was your hobby?”

Everyone was waiting for an answer, but he had none. Why? What had changed? But he knew exactly what had changed, he had realized something about the fledgling, something that he was too stubborn to put it in words. Something changed and he was scare for the first time in a long time, because he couldn’t control it.

Simon was waiting an answer just like the rest of the clan, he wasn’t wearing his clothes, he was wearing Raphael’s, because the fledgling of course didn’t knew nothing about privacy, and he insisted that he needed to look like a vampire if he was going to be right hand man of Raphael. Raphael was too tired that day to discuss any further and the next thing he knew was that Simon was wearing Raphael’s clothes all the time. And since last day all he could think was that his clothes now smelled like the boy and for some reason, _the_ reason, that was making him pretty self-conscious.

“He hasn’t done anything to be yell at” Raphael said without tearing his eyes from Alice, daring her to say anything else. Because the girl was smart, and oh she definitely knew. Raphael could see in the faces of the rest of the vampires that they knew too, maybe they knew before him.

Perhaps all the planet knew. Except for Simon. The boy shrugged, relief across his face and continue on eating completely oblivious of everyone’s eyes on him. Idiota.

The day arrived as quick as any other day, and Raphael found himself pacing his room once more, but this time it wasn’t because of the guilt. No. His mind was racing with thoughts of Simon Lewis. He was damned. More than usual, anyways.

This time he sat in his bed, ready to hear the music of Simon and let himself sink into the calm that Simons brought with it. But the hours passed and Simon never played. Raphael walked across the hotel and in no time he was standing in front of Simon’s door. Was the boy sleeping? That would be a first, he still held on his mortal past-self and used the night to sleep, not the day like the rest of the vampires. So he should be awake.

Raphael opened the door and found Simon laying across his bed. He was just there, staring at the ceiling, his shirt was ridden up a bit and part of his stomach was free to be seen. Raphael wasn’t a maiden of any sorts, but he could’ve blushed if blood was still running in his system like a normal human.

“You really need to practice in your hearing.” Raphael reprimanded stepping in the room.

Simon jumped and in a second he was sitting in his bed, mouth ajar and eyes wide open.

“I didn’t hear you coming.”

“Of course you didn’t. You suck like a vampire.”

“I’m still learning!” Simon said exasperate throwing his hands in the air like a child in a tantrum would do.

“You don’t even try.”

Simon didn’t answered and Raphael didn’t pushed either. They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, enough to make things awkward. Simon was playing with the hem of his shirt, and Raphael was staring at him ready to tear his eyes away if the boy decided to stare at him. But that never happened, instead Simon started talking really slow.

“About last day,..”

“What?”

“Why?” Simon asked, finally looking up to Raphael, and this time the vampire didn’t need to look away.

“Why what? You’re not making any sense now fledgling.”

“Well you don’t make sense either!” he said pointing a finger towards Raphael. “You’re always yelling at me, and telling me idiota and all that but last day you just stayed here and listened to me.”

“I needed a distraction, and you provided it. I don’t see why that’s something weird.” Raphael partially lied because it all started that way, he needed a distraction, if the train of thoughts took another direction halfway that was another deal.

“You needed a distraction.” Simon repeated more to himself than to Raphael. “So I’m like a clown for you?”

“Please, you’re not that funny.”

“You know what? Leave, I don’t need you here to remind me how stupid and miserable I am. Get out of my room.”

Simon was mad, he was always getting hurt at Raphael’s words but this time was different, because this time Raphael knew something was different. He _knew_ and couldn’t let himself ignore it more.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Simons was in the middle of his angry argument but stopped immediately.

“Lo siento, ok? You’re not that stupid.”

“Wow, is the world about to end? Is there any signs of the Apocalypses coming that I didn’t notice? Is there an ovni in the sky?”

“Just forget that I even talk.” Raphael rolled his eyes and went to the door.

“Wait! Raphael.” And how was Raphael supposed to leave when Simons was saying his name with the voice he reserved for songs?

“Yes?”

“I, you. I mean, why did you came here today? Did you needed to be distracted again?” He didn’t asked angry and Raphael realized that Simon didn’t mind to be used as a distraction as much as his previous words showed.

For that moment, and just for that moment, Raphael decided to open to the boy. Maybe because he was the only person awake, maybe because he was still using his singing voice to talk to him, or maybe because he was still wearing those Goodman glasses. Anyway he found himself talking to Simon about the massacre of the last day, about his insecurities as the leader of the group, about how awful he felt with Elise death and how Simon singing was the only thing that kept him from rip his eyes out.

The fledgling listened with attention, nodded when it was necessary and closed his mouth every time he thought Raphael was done but was a false alarm. Then Raphael finished, a weight left his shoulders and suddenly realized how cold Simon’s room was, or how far he was from the boy. Simon opened his mouth again tentatively, and when he understood that Raphael was done talking he talked.

“Would you like to hear another song?”

And Raphael was thankful of that, he talked about the fears inside of him but he wasn’t ready to have an actual conversation of it, especially not with Simon. So he nodded and took a seat in the chair he used last day. Simon took the bass from under his bed, he sat in the corner of his bed, the closest to Raphael and started touching the cords tentatively like if he was figuring out what song to play.

“Any song would be fine, you know?” Raphael dare to say, afraid that his voice would break any spell that brought them close again, just mere inches from each other. Their knees were touching and he could smell Simon.

“No, not any song.” Then he started playing and singing and Raphael closed his eyes, finally letting himself drown, he was in dire need of Simon’s voice. “ _Right at the back of my head, i_ _t hit me like a beam of light._ ” Simon sang.

He could not only hear him singing, he could feel him sing. They were so close that he could feel Simon’s breath caressing his face the moment the words left his mouth. He could feel his leg mov with the rhythm. He could feel all his body trembling with the movement of his arms paying the bass. Or maybe it was Raphael the one trembling.

“ _So let's go to bed before you say something real, let's go to bed before you say how you feel._ ” Simon kept on singing and Raphael wants, needs, to see the look in the boy but he doesn’t open his eyes.

Simon kept on singing, and was he closer to Raphael? He could feel him closer. The song was reaching the end, Raphael knew that because Simon’s voice was getting quieter, almost reverent. “ _I knew, oh I always knew.”_ Sang the boy, then after a few seconds he stopped. The bass stopped later and they stood in silence.

Raphael felt it before it happened. He could feel Simons flexing over him, he could feel the air parting to let the boy get closer to him and especially he could feel tremulous breath near him. Then he felt lips over his.

Simon kissed the way he sang. Beautifully, with pauses to take breath and moving his hands to caress the cords, but this time the cords were Raphael’s nerves, his neck, his shoulders his face. Every single part of him was being played under Simon’s fingers, and his whole body was singing a melody only the boy knew and Raphael was starting to understand. Raphael kissed back, he closed his hands in Simon’s hair, a sighed left his throat and was consumed by Simon the moment he touched him. He was waiting for this.

They stopped after some minutes, or maybe hours. Raphael felt sedated, drugged to even start question what had just happened. Simon was smiling, his fingers were playing with Raphael’s hair and wasn’t letting go.

“So are we going to talk about this?” he asked, quietly, perhaps worried to break a spell too.

“Is in your nature ruin everything by opening your mouth?” Raphael asked rolling his eyes, but Simon just laughed, quietly and rough. And damn if the sound wasn’t reaching Raphael in more than one place.

“You didn’t complain when my mouth was open a moment ago.”

Raphael did laugh at that, but he also shoved the boy away too.

“Ok, ok I’m being stupid I know. Is just, I can’t believe this just happened.” Simon said, and a easy smile was in his face.

“If you keep talking I will make sure it never happens again.”

“Harsh.” Simon said, laughing again and his laugh was enough to make Raphael want to kiss him again, just for the hell of it. But he resisted. Simon took the bass again. “Then I will have to win another kiss, uh?” He started playing the cords. “Do I need to serenade you like this every night?”

Raphael rolled his eyes but let himself relax the moment Simon started singing. They were still close, their knees were touching again and they shared the same air. The moment Simon sang “ _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand.”_ Raphael left the chair and goes to sit next to Simon in the bed. The second time Simon sang “ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_.” Raphael does that, he Kiss Simon and the song stop. And a new one starts, one that only they can hear, with their hearts as the percussion and their gasps as the singing voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many poeple like the last chapter! I'm so happy with all of you so i needed to write a second part, of course. Thanks for the kudos and comments, they meant a lot, really. The songs used in the last chapter were Sedated by hozier, and Like Real People Do, also by Hozier. And in this chapter the songs were, I always knew by the Vaccines, and Thinking Out Loud by Ed sheeran.


End file.
